Love and Lies
by SnowFlakeWinters
Summary: When an unexpected enemy comes into play Raven and the gang are screwed over beyond their wildest dreams. Light lemons may get worse.


Alright this is the first chapter of my new story Life and Love. I wrote this about six months ago and I didn't have internet or anything so I couldn't post. Now I do and I was going through some stuff on an old flash drive and I found almost 20 chapters to this story that I had written and now I can get it out to you. This story takes place midway through book 8 and may hit elements from the rest of the series. I hope you enjoy.

Raven POV

I lay in bed next to Nightmare after a long summer of sleeping days with my gothic mate and nights spent at the Crypt. I still don't know if Jagger has anymore dealings with the Covenant or not. Alexander and I have had a beautiful time staying together and living together.

The rooms that I found Jagger and company in when I originally searched the mill were each decorated as a normal teenager's bedroom with a hole in the mattress, under the sheets of the perfectly made bed that led to a trapdoor below for access to the coffins.

Alexander kept three coffins, one at the Crypt one at the mansion, and one at the Coffin Club. Each one represents another life. The Crypt represents our time together, the mansion is where Alexander lives alone and the Coffin Club is his alter ego Phoenix. Each coffin has a different look too. The one at the mansion is plain black, the one at the Crypt has mini hand painted portraits of us, and the one at the Coffin Club has band stickers of all my favorite bands. Alexander feels that Phoenix is due to make an appearance at the Coffin Club soon.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that…"

It seemed like Alexander had something on his mind, but I just couldn't tell what.

"Raven, you love adventure and everything and you have been remaining a human while living the vampire life. You have given up almost everything…"

He still had more to say and I could see the words forming on his lips.

"Raven we need to get a double wide coffin like my parents."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. For Alexander this was a huge step, actually it was one step closer to my covenant ceremony.

"Another thing…" Alexander continued. "I think it's time Phoenix has a girlfriend."

I was excited…ecstatic even, but there was a slight problem…

"Alexander…everyone knows that I am your girlfriend. If they see me with Phoenix either my reputation goes down or shit gets started with you and Phoenix."

"I already thought of that. We need to come up with an alias for you. It needs to be someone completely different so that you are unrecognizable."

"Really! I get to join you! Oh what will my name be? What will I look like? Maybe Luna or Onyx or Scarlet-"

"Or just you. Maybe a different you, but still you. Remember you will be taking up a lot of responsibility with this role, because Phoenix is a leader and is looked up to, and you will be too."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alexander called. The rare times that we got alone time were when we slipped into our room and away from the party goers.

"Jagger needs you to hold the fort while he and Onyx go for some alone time." Sebastian said as he poked his head inside the door.

"Yeah. I can do that, but question. Why can't you?"

"You know how Luna is." He said with a sigh.

"You coming Raven?" My gothic mate asked.

"Give me a few minutes."

"Ok I will be at the bar."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He said with a smile.

I began to think about my alter ego. Me…in Dullsville I am as wild as they come, but in the world where I thrive…how wild am I? Maybe I should ask Scarlet.

I called her phone and it rang, but went to voicemail. Soon I heard a knock on the door.

Scarlet tiptoed into the room and shut the door.

"I'm sorry. I figured when it was you that you didn't want Trevor to hear what you have to say."

"You're right on that one." I said with a sigh.

Alright everybody that is the end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it and will stay tuned for chapter 2.


End file.
